Titanio
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: "No tengo voz para decirlo. Por eso vengo y te lo escribo. He deshonrado a mis principios"
1. Kakashi

Título: Titanio.

Sumario: "No tengo voz para decirlo. Por eso vengo y te lo escribo. He deshonrado a mis principios".

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido el contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto _© es creación de señor Masashi Kishimoto, pera esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna_

* * *

 _Ella había visto sangre toda su vida, pero esta vez era diferente. No porque fuese suya, no porque doliera mucho, no porque él no supiera… Era porque era su culpa. El cumulo de sangre indescifrable era su culpa. Y no, ya no valía la pena. Ella ya no valía la pena. Ella ya no era indestructible, ahora era parte de las estadísticas. Ella ahora estaba dañada, rota, perdida, sola._

* * *

 _Chapter Uno: Kakashi._

El no solía salir a hacer estas cosas. De hecho, Kakashi Hatake era de los que prefería descargar el estrés de las misiones llamando a sus amiguitas y llevando una fiesta privada él solito. Así que era un más que incomodo tener que estar sentado en una mesa de una apestosa tasca con sus amigos y las 'acompañantes'. No era lo que el imaginaba para una noche de sábado, no era lo que el imaginaba para ninguna noche.

De verdad que le agradaban los chicos, los conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, pero el peliplata creía haber pasado tantos malos tiempos junto con ellos en Anbu que el hecho de tener que reunirse sin la necesidad de desplegar auras asesinas definitivamente tenía que ser algún mal augurio. O algo malo estaba pasando o algo malo iba a pasar. Eso lo daba por seguro.

-Quita esa cara de palo, espantapájaros.

Bebió un trago de su sake.

-A ver, Genma, ¿Cómo sabes que cara tiene? ¡Lleva una jodida mascara!-Inquirió la rubia que lo acompañaba.

Kakashi se hundió en su silla. Empezarían en 3, 2…

-Oh, querida Tomoyo-chan, sabemos de lo que hablamos-sonrisa de dentífrico de Gai- Kakashi es como nuestro pequeño pupilo.

-Pensé que yo era el pupilo.

-¡Cállate, Yamato! Lo conocemos como si lo hubiésemos parido…

-¡¿Qué coño acabas de decir, Gai?!

Kakashi no pudo soltar una risita cuando vio todo el sake salir por la nariz de Genma.

-Son tan lindos, ustedes-soltó una de las gemelas que estaba sentada junto a Yamato.

Kakashi suspiro, y saco su infaltable libro, lo único que podía librarlo de las conversaciones.

El Icha Icha mantenía tres importantes razones por las que Kakashi solía llevarlo siempre consigo: A) Servía como escudo natural a las conversaciones inútiles de sus allegados. Ese bendito librito creaba algún tipo de barrera 'simplemente no me importa lo que digas' que más de una vez lo saco de un aprieto, lo que lo llevaba a B) Si no eras de sus amigos, pero si tenías el mínimo conocimiento de lo que era Icha Icha paradide, preferirías mantener distancia del pervertido que camina leyendo erotismo por la calle. Eso evitaba conversaciones monótonas con su casero, niños fastidiosos rodeándolo y admirándolo, y muchachas enamoradizas acosándolo con un futuro de cuento de hadas…Entonces así, la población de Konoha que le dirigía la palabra se reducía a C) las hermosas mujeres que comprendían que Icha Icha más que un libro erótico era una especie de manual. Alguien que pasa casi doce horas de su tiempo leyendo dicho texto, más de una cosa debía haber aprendido.

Así es como se daban ese tipo de casos en los que la cita de Genma le acariciaba con la pierna bajo la mesa.

Kakashi se levantó abruptamente.

-Voy al baño-anuncio.

-Sí, tranquilo, bebito, tienes permiso para ir.

-Me encanta cuando Genma molesta a sempai, me hace sentir parte del grupo.

-Silencio y bebe tu soda, Yamato-kun.

Kakashi intento caminar lo más rápido posible hacia los sanitarios. No era lo más prudente dejarse provocar por la cita de tu mejor amigo, mucho menos acostarse con ella.

 _Pero qué estoy pensando…_

Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos. Cuando levanto la cara al espejo, la pudo ver por el reflejo recostada contra la esquina de la pared bajo la muy mala iluminación del lugar.

-¿Empezamos?- inquirió soltando dos botones en su escote.

-Si-se aproximó a ella-, puedes empezar volviendo a la mesa.

La rubia pareció algo ofendida y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del baño.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada. Ciertamente de espaldas no parecía pasar de 20 años pero con un cuerpo bien formado, más del que el autocontrol del copy nin desearía. Debía de admitirlo, las rubias lo volvían loco, o más bien, las rubias de mirada atrevida lo volvían loco.

Había algo en la mirada de la gente, algo que Kakashi no podía evitar notar. Para Hatake los ojos eran lo más expresivo de toda la cara.

Volvió a la mesa pensando en los ojos grises y felinos de la rubia en el regazo de Genma. Bebió todo su sake de un trago y palmeo el hombro de Genma como anunciándole que ya se iba.

-¿Eh, ya estas ebrio?

-No, es que me voy-le notifico y le extendió la mano en saludo a Yamato, a Gai solo le hizo una seña que este devolvió con saludo militar.

-Bueno, aburrido, vete. Intenta conseguir una acompañante cuando salgas de aquí.

 _Si supieras…_

Y comenzó a caminar a la salida esquivando gente. Cuando noto lo dificultoso que le fue salir del lugar y el aire frio de la calle lo mareo, el peliplata comenzó a considerar que tal vez si estaba un poco ebrio.

Cruzo la calle y se metió la mano en los bolsillos empezando a caminar hacia abajo por la callejuela desierta. Hacia frio, como si fuese a llover, pero aun así a Kakashi no le importo cuando llego a ese cruce en Y, y decidió tomar el camino largo a su apartamento. Apenas había luna y ya debía ser más de media noche. Hacía ya muchos años que había restringido sus agradables paseos nocturnos, los había cambiado por una vuelta tormentosa a Anbu y luego por dedicarse a cuidar mocosos de academia. Se detuvo frente a dicho edificio y sonrió un poco. Extrañaba a sus mocosos, realmente lo hacía. Y por más que evitara pensarlo, le hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Sin venganzas de años, ni demonio zorro… solo tres adolescentes con problemas adolescentes para los cuales él tampoco hubiese sido muy útil pero que por lo menos les hubiera restado un montón de problemas a la aldea.

Ahora Naruto era otro aprendiz de kague más y Sasuke entraba y salía de la aldea cuando quisiera, no era muy querido, pero era libre… y bueno, Sakura andaba por ahí, perdida en sus libros y ¿sentada en los columpios?

De un salto voló la cerca y camino al columpio bajo el árbol frente a la academia, parándose justo al lado de la pelirosa.

-¡Yo!

Levanto la cabeza extrañada y la penumbra a penas dejo que Kakashi le viese la cara.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué haces por aquí? Es tarde.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió y se rasco tras la nuca- Pensé que dormías temprano.

Ella bajo la cara y retorció sus manos en su regazo mientras lentamente empezaba a columpiarse.

-Es que hoy me sentía nostálgica. Extraño los viejos tiempos.

Había algo en su voz que a Kakashi le hubiese gustado descubrir. No era la de todos los días, no era nostalgia, ni tristeza…

-Yo también los extraño, pequeña Sakura-chan- y puso una mano en su cabeza, pero Sakura la aparto de un veloz manotazo.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-¿A qué te refieres?- era el alcohol lo que le hacía de lento entendimiento, o lo que sintió en la voz de su pupila había sido verdadero miedo.

-A que han pasado cosas, Sensei… Además, ya tengo 18 años y… Olvídelo- Su voz tembló un poco.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio a su lado sin comprender realmente que es lo que estaba pasando.

Había algo que no se sentía bien.

Se agacho a su lado y la obligo a mirarlo.

Ahí estaban sus preciosos ojos verdes iluminados por la luna. Apagados, turbios, con miedo. Era eso, Sakura podía verse increíblemente triste, pero justo ahora lo que el miraba era miedo. No terror, sino miedo. Del más puro, del que había visto infinidad de veces en los ojos de niños mientras estaba en Anbu.

Ella viro la cara.

-Váyase, Sensei, huele a alcohol y cigarro- dijo con la voz quebrada y los labios apretados.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una vez que se levantó.

La pelirosa se encogió en su asiento y empezó a columpiarse otra vez mientras las nubes volvían a crear penumbra.

-Si ¿no lo ve? Estoy bien.

Dudo por un minuto ¿Lo veía?

-¿Segura?

Se meció más fuerte y empezó a reír un poco.

-¡Sí! Kakashi-sensei, deja de beber, estas imaginando cosas.

El copy nin se reprochó mentalmente. Tal vez si estaba imaginando babosadas. Las noches tristes lo volvían muy triste, le hacían pensar en infancias perdidas y personas que ya no estaban. De repente a Sakura le sucedía lo mismo, ¿Qué más razón tendría para estar en este lúgubre lugar recordando cuando era una niña?

El peliplata metió las manos en sus bolsillos, saco una cajetilla, bajo su máscara y encendió un cigarrillo.

Sí.

Noches tristes, gente triste.

Volvió a poner la mano libre en la cabeza de Sakura y esta vez la sintió tensarse bajo su tacto. Exhalo una buena cantidad de humo y se quedó mirando por un momento como se quemaba el cigarro.

-Sakura-chan, tu para mi sigues y seguirás siendo una niña. No importa que tanto haya pasado. Me gustaría que te conservaras como tal. Nunca te manches las manos con sangre, nunca dejes que tus fantasmas te persigan. Duerme sin culpa, Sakura-chan, deja que tu viejo sensei la cargue por un rato sobre sus hombros. ¿Bien?

Y sacudió su cabello tal cual lo hizo una infinidad de veces cuando ella aún tenía doce inocentes años.

Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y volvió a emprender camino a su departamento.

Tal vez, estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba, pero esos ojos… Esos ojos eran algo que nunca saldría de su memoria.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Empezó a lloviznar y el apuro el paso.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se derrumbó en su cama bajo el arrullo de la suave lluvia. Solo era una noche triste, pensó antes de dormir.

Él estaba bien y Sakura estaba bien ¿verdad? Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo que soñó con miedo. Con los enormes y temerosos ojos de Sakura chan. No, no debió dejarse engañar. Sakura no estaba bien.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Naruto

_«Como nadie se acordó de ella, la niña se encerró en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida»_

* * *

 _Chapter Dos: Naruto._

Difícilmente se podía decir que Naruto Uzumaki tenía gustos complejos. Él se consideraba a si mismo un hombre de gustos simples que podía disfrutar tanto de un atardecer como de una buena batalla. Amaba los animales, le gustaba el naranja, entrenaba hasta el cansancio y cerraba el día con una buena cena. Sencillamente no entendía el por qué nadie quería ir a comer ramen con él. Era inconcebible, inaudito, insensato e…

-Imposible.

-¡¿Qué? ¡-Exclamo con sorpresa- No puede ser que tú también me rechaces, Hinata chan.

La morena se vio sinceramente incomoda y dio una fugaz mirada a Kiba quien sentado a su lado en el banco, se hurgaba las uñas.

-Naruto kun, en serio quisiera ir, pero ya he hecho un compromiso con mi familia-empezó a jugar con sus dedos-. Y si no voy, padre se enojara y… Bueno… Hanabi chan…

Naruto suspiro con exageración y tras un leve saludo de despedida continuo su camino a través de parque de Konoha.

La gente hoy en día andaba muy rara.

Era muy poco probable que media aldea tuviese un repentino compromiso que atender. Pero Naruto era inocente, y se lo hubiese creído si tan solo Chouji y Hinata no lo hubieran rechazado. ¡Vamos, que el gordo siempre tenía hambre! Y Hinata era tan amistosa, tan amable, ¡siempre le decía que si cada vez que la invitaba a algún lugar! No, algo muy raro pasaba y Naruto Uzumaki no se iba a quedar fuera de ello.

-¡D'ttebayo, claro que no!

Y se sentó en el borde de la acera fuera del parque a pensar.

Entonces pensó. Y ocurrió en primer inconveniente: Pensar le daba hambre, y no quería ir a comer solo, y para no hacerlo debía descubrir que estaban tramando todos, y entonces, la única manera de hacerlo era pensar ¡Y pensar le daba hambre! Era un maldito círculo vicioso… Pero luego de un rato pensando, de teorías descabelladas y paranoicas conspiraciones contra la aldea; Naruto entendió cuál era el segundo inconveniente: No se le ocurría nada. Nada tenía la suficiente validez, nada parecía sensato, ¡Y todos parecían tener tan buenas coartadas! Era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo embarcado en una solitaria y fría noche de octubre. Algo dentro de él se agrieto.

En lo más profundo de su ser era algo que tarde o temprano vio venir. Y de pronto, cuando el crepúsculo le dio en la cara, y vio el grupo de amigos que caminaban por la calle comiendo helado y bromeando entre si, supo que era suficiente. Se levantó con pesar y emprendió un nuevo rumbo a través de las calles empedradas de La Hoja.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, tuvo la extraña sensación de volver a esos turbios años de su infancia donde la gente lo ignoraba, donde era la bestia, donde se volvía a sentir desplazado y solo. No entendía como esto podía afectarle tanto ahora, ¿Por qué se había acostumbrado tan rápido a la compañía?

-¡Eh, señor! ¿Quiere comprar una de mis paletas?

Toco sus bolsillos y saco un arrugado billete que le entrego al descuidado niño junto a la cerca.

-Tome, tenga buen día, señor- y se retiró llevando consigo su cajita de dulces y dando saltitos con sus pies sucios y descalzos.

Claro, por eso le importaba. Porque ahora era un señor.

Le quito la envoltura a su paleta y la llevo a su boca.

Porque por más que actuara como niño, en su interior no se sentía completamente como tal. Una parte de sí mismo había madurado lo suficiente como para entender que la vida pasa, y que la gente como él, vive sola y muere sola. Entonces era precisamente por eso que su parte aun niña e infante se portaba reticente a pasar solo ese día.

-Huh, eh… ¿Naruto?

El rubio miro a su escuálida amiga tirando del borde de su chaqueta.

-Sakura chan- saludo algo desorientado por sus cavilaciones internas.

-No creo que sea muy seguro que te quedes parado en medio de la calle- sonrió un poco y el Uzumaki se percató de que efectivamente se había quedado como bobo comiendo una paleta en medio de la transitada carretera.

-¡D'ttebayo, si!-rio un poco y ambos se escurrieron al borde de la calzada, pegados a unos kioscos de comida.

Sakura se ajustó su abrigo, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Te estaba buscando, Naruto.

-¿A mí?- Naruto se señaló a sí mismo.

-Sí. A ti. Quería que fuéramos a cenar Ramen. Claro, si tú quieres…

Miro a su mejor amiga y sonrió como si no hubiese un mañana, tal vez los demás se habían ido, pero Sakura estaba ahí.

-¡Obvio, si, Sakura chan!

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto la siguió entre la gente con una sonrisa despampanante en la cara y una emoción enorme en su corazón. Con solo dos palabras Sakura había arreglado su día por completo. Era muy bueno contar con una amiga, y al mismo tiempo muy triste ser tan dependiente de la atención de sus amigos. Mientras se sentaban en unos taburetes de Ichiraku, Naruto pensaba que si tal vez, de niño hubiese tenido por lo menos un quinto de esta atención, muchas cosas serían muy diferentes hoy en día.

-Creí que todos lo habían olvidado-dijo sorbiendo de su tazón.

-Yo no. Te busque por toda la aldea. Vine a dar contigo porque nadie es tan tonto como para comer una paleta en medio de la calle-se llevó un poco de comida a la boca.

-De veras, Sakura ¡Gracias por acordarte!-soltó el bol en el mesón- Pero tu paga, eh, no hagas una al estilo Kakashi-sensei, mira que descomplete el dinero que traía.

La pelirosa se atraganto un poco con los fideos y lo miro algo fastidiada.

-Obvio yo pago, tonto, por eso te invite yo. Además, cómo planeabas invitar a alguien más si no tenías dinero.

-Oh, yo si tenía, Sakura-chan, pero ese niño… Me atrapo en mi peor momento, tuve que comprarle la paleta, yo estaba nostálgico y él se veía tan sucio y… Ahora que lo pienso ¡Le di cien y nunca me dio el cambio!- golpeo la mesa con sus manos mientras sonreía con malicia.

A su lado, pudo ver como su amiga se enderezo bruscamente en el banquillo y endureció la cara.

-Ni siquiera pensare en buscarlo, lo más probable es que necesite el dinero más que yo.

-Niños de la calle-susurro la pelirosa-, los que más sufren-mordió su labio con fuerza mientras bajaba la cabeza y el flequillo le cubría la mirada.

Naruto inspiro con fuerza y sintió el apetitoso aroma de la comida, fundiéndose en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo Sakura podía verse tan triste mientras se rodeaba de tal exquisitez?

-Pues sí, son los que más sufren-levanto la mano y pidió a Teuchi otro plato-. Yo no llegue a vivir en la calle, pero se lo que es estar solo, ¿tú te imaginas esa sensación de abandono y dolor acompañada por un vacío en el estómago y el frio de la calle calándose en tus huesos? No, Sakura, no todos sobreviven a esa clase de sufrimiento.

-Lo sé.

Sus mismas palabras lo habían hecho sentir repentinamente dolido.

-Recuerdo que cuando yo era niño sentía mucha rabia cuando iba a dormir.

Su amiga levanto la cara y lo miro con sus enormes ojos verdes ahora algo apagados. Naruto dejo pasar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió ella.

-Es que, mucho antes de que me doliera ser excluido y temido, me daba mucha ira ser el hijo de nadie ¿Me explico? Era como vivir en constante enojo porque mis padres no estaban conmigo, y aunque a ratos no me importaba…-callo un momento y clavo la vista fija en el nuevo boll de ramen humeante- Justo antes de dormir, cuando intentaba relajar mi mente, solo podía pensar en la rabia que me daba no tener padres ¿Para qué me habían traído a este mundo si no me iban a querer? ¿Para qué si me iban a abandonar a mi suerte?

-Naruto…-Los ojos de su amiga empezaban a enrojecerse.

-Digo todo esto porque, tal vez y solo tal vez, es lo que sienten esos niños. Yo tuve suerte, encontré amigos. Tal vez muchos de esos niños no-desvió la mirada y reatinamente empezó a comer a ver si podía deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-Los niños deben tener a sus padres-prosiguió ella.

Naruto se apresuró a sorber el último poquito de su ramen. Y se levantó bruscamente.

-Exacto-dijo mirándola fijamente-Los niños necesitan un papa y una mama que le den amor. Mírame a mí, no los tuve, y ve como quede- permaneció mirándola por un rato más, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro, desde sus ojos verde apagado, hasta su piel pálida y sin gracia.

Había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que vio a Sakura, pero no tanto como para que su apariencia hubiera cambiado tanto, como para que su cara se viese tan dura y sus ojos tan vacíos.

Ella pago y ambos caminaron esta vez en silencio hasta el cruce que finaliza la calle de Iciraku.

-Aquí nos separamos.

-Naruto, ¿No recuerdas que me mude? Vivo en el departamento de arriba.

-¡Ah, cierto!-rio un poco- Disculpa, Sakura-chan, soy un despistado.

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron en el camino de regreso a casa. Era raro como alguien como Naruto había sido reducido a cero palabras de un momento a otro y en un día como ese. _Ha de ser la edad_ , pensó el rubio. Porque para la vida ninja, tener dieciocho era ser viejo, y si estas vivo a esa edad es porque has sufrido demasiado y posiblemente no has sufrido lo suficiente. A esa edad, el que no es fuerte se jode, y Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo el más fuerte.

-Has madurado mucho, Naruto kun- le dijo mientras subían la escalera-. Te quiero mucho.

Naruto inflo en pecho con suficiencia y sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Sakura chan- se vio en la obligación de abrazarla, y por primera vez en todos esos años de amistad, ella correspondió al abrazo sin pensarlo sube y descansa, Sakura-chan.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Tenían que pasar guerras, ninjas renegados, muertes, conspiraciones y muchas heridas para que por fin Haruno Sakura pudiese abrazarlo.

La vio subir pesadamente la escalera y una vez que la perdió de vista suspiro. Era cierto, Naruto Uzumaki por fin había empezado a madurar, pero Sakura… No, ella lo había hecho ya hace años, tanto así que ahora se le veía irreconocible a hace algunos años, _a hace algunas semanas_ , pensó extrañado. A veces, por largos ratos parecía la Sakura de siempre, cuando ambos eran niños y ser ninjas era emoción y honor ¡Pero qué equivocados estaban!

Se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta, aun con las llaves en la mano derecha y el pomo en la izquierda. Por instantes, desde arriba, creyó escuchar un sonido, un sollozo lastimero. Sacudió la cabeza y y cerro tras sí, imposible. Arriba solo estaba Sakura.

* * *

 _Twitter: Nico _ moonlight_

 _Face Book: Nicole Luz de Luna._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
